


at the end of the road

by kekeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Growing Old, Growing Old Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, how tf do you tag your works exactly, talks about death and whatnot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekeiji/pseuds/kekeiji
Summary: shoyo dan atsumu, dalam lembaran terakhir hidup mereka.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	at the end of the road

**Author's Note:**

> i teared up a bit while writing this LMAO, also i wrote this with  EXO - Lucky  in mind.

“Shoyo... lihat kacamataku nggak?”

“Di samping TV, Kak.”

“Hah?”

“Di samping TV, Kak.”

“Haahh? aduh, ngomong apa sih kamu?”

“DI SAMPING TV, KAK!”

Oalah.

“Nggak usah pake teriak kali,” Atsumu ngomel, menghampiri Shoyo yang sudah duluan masuk ke kamar.

“Cie ngambek. Salah sendiri budeg, kayak orang tua.”

“Ya emang...” Atsumu menaikkan kacamatanya yang merosot. “Kamu juga! Tadi pagi aja baru bangun tau-tau sakit pinggang.”

Shoyo terkekeh. Perlahan tawanya pudar, diganti hening mengisi rumah. Rumah ini, wujud “Deklarasi Atsumu”—begitu mereka menyebut peristiwa ini. Banyak memorinya lebur ditelan umur, tapi yang satu ini Shoyo akan selalu kenang.

* * *

Malam itu, enam puluh tahun yang lalu, mereka bagi berdua, merayakan terpilihnya Atsumu ke tim nasional.

“Aku seneng bisa ngerayain ini sama kamu,” Atsumu menciumi wajahnya. “Ayo rayakan berdua lagi senangku berikutnya, kalau ada. Begitu juga senangmu nanti, kamu sorakkan dengan aku. Kalau nanti aku sedih, kalau nanti kamu sedih, kita bagi bersama, kita tangisi berdua. Gitu seterusnya, _sampai kita tua, sampai jadi debuu~_ ” malah nyanyi.

“ _'Ku di liang yang satu, 'ku di sebelahmu~_ ” sambung Shoyo dengan geli. “Gimana, gimana? maksud Kak 'Tsumu apa?”

“Sho...” Jeda sejenak.

”... nikah, yuk?”

Spontan uhuy! Atsumu bahkan nggak beli cincin, rencana beli pun nggak ada. Rencana ngelamar apalagi. Kebawa suasana aja.

Tetap Shoyo terpana. Kemudian ketawa. Terus nangis. Terus ketawa sambil nangis. “Udah gila, lamar nikah macem ngajak ke warung!”

“Tapi kamu mau nggak...?”

“Ya mau, lah!”

* * *

Sekarang mereka menatap bayangan pada cermin yang tergantung. Shoyo menelusuri keriput wajahnya. Atsumu mengeluhkan helai putihnya yang makin banyak berguguran, menambah luas kebotakannya.

“Salah sendiri, waktu dulu kebanyakan _bleaching_ , sih,” ejek Shoyo, menyibak rambut putih yang sendirinya sudah menipis.

Lewat pantulan cermin, mereka saling menatap. Badan yang di masa muda kuat dan tegap, sekarang ringkih dan membungkuk. Kaki yang pernah sigap berlari mengejar bola sekarang setengah mati hanya untuk berjalan pelan. Otot atletis yang dulunya mereka, koreksi, Atsumu suka banggakan sudah lama berubah kerut di sana sini, tiap-tiapnya jadi penanda sudah lama hidup mereka di sini, sebentar lagi menjemput akhir.

Ah, iya.

“Sho,” mulai Atsumu. “Kalau aku 'dipanggil' duluan, gimana?”

Atsumu muda nggak pernah suka bahas hal-hal begini. Sekarang, ini jadi topik biasa buat mereka. Dengan damai berbincang kematian, sudah lapang menerima ia yang makin dekat di depan mata.

”'Dipanggil'?”

“Uhh...” Atsumu memutar bola matanya. “Iya, 'dipanggil'. Siapa tau si 'Samu _di sana_ kangen aku atau apa gitu, terus aku disuruh nyusul.”

“Oh.” Shoyo diam sebentar. “Aneh kamu Kak. Tapi, yah, mau gimana lagi? Paling nanti, di waktu terakhir kita, aku cuma bakal bilang, harus persis di telingamu yang budeg itu, 'aku seneng bisa ngerayain semua ini sama kamu.'”

Atsumu tersenyum, senang sedikit Shoyo masih ingat momen malam itu.

“Ngerayain apa?”

“Yaaa.... semua ini,” Shoyo mengambil botol minyak kayu putih, membuka tutupnya. “Senangmu, senangku. Sedihmu dan sedihku. Susah senang kita, berhasil kita bagi dua. Yah, ini menurutku sih.” Dibalurkannya minyak kayu putih ke bagian perut. “Dan sebelum kamu nanti pergi duluan, aku harus kasih tahu ini: aku seneng bisa nikah sama kamu.”

Shoyo menatap mata Atsumu lekat-lekat. Bola mata yang sekalipun terhalang katarak, tidak kehilangan binarnya. “Aku beruntung bisa ketemu kamu, hidup sampai tua bareng kamu. Dan aku berani bilang kamu pun beruntung ketemu aku, hidup sampai tua bareng aku.”

Oh, wow. Denger itu, Atsumu berasa kasmaran lagi.

“Duh, seksi bener omonganmu, bikin _turn on_ ,” balas Atsumu. Yaelah, dasar kambing. Tapi terlepas dia beneran _turned on_ atau enggak, Shoyo paham Atsumu hanya bercanda buat ngumpetin groginya. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di kasur, bersiap untuk tidur.

“Sho,” bisik Atsumu sebelum lelapnya. “Makasih ya udah mau jalanin semuanya sama aku. Aku cinta kamu.”

“Hah?”

“Aku cinta kamu!”

“Hahhh? Bilang apa, Kak?”

“Ya ampun.”

**Author's Note:**

> if this fic seems familiar to you yes i have posted this in on hqfess and my write.as page before. kudos and comments are very appreciated :D


End file.
